


Selfish Relatives

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Megan has just discovered that she's an aunt
Kudos: 4





	Selfish Relatives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'Sandburg Zone'

Selfish Relatives

by Bluewolf

When Megan entered the bullpen she was wearing a slightly shattered look.

Everyone noticed it, but Blair, in his usual outgoing way, was the only one to mention it.

Leaving his seat beside Jim, he moved over to her. "Megan? What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "I heard from my parents this morning, Sandy... They told me... I'm an aunt!"

"Well, congratulations - but why's that making you look so... so... "

"So much as if it's the end of the world?" she asked and, as he nodded, gave a wry smile. "In a way it is."

"?"

"My oldest brother... None of us really liked him. After he was born, the next three kids my mother had were stillborn. As their only surviving child, he was spoiled - spoiled rotten - by my parents. He was about ten when my next oldest brother was born, and that really put his nose out of joint. Then a year later another brother survived, then me...

"Anyway, Stu found himself a girlfriend a year or so ago and moved in with her. Everything seemed fine... but she had a baby a few days ago, and when she got home from the hospital immediately told Stu to get himself and his brat out of her life... Stu didn't know why. He took the kid back to our parents, left him - yes, another boy - with them and took off. Just disappeared.

"Sandy, they're sixty now. I'm thinking I should go home to help them... but I don't want to leave here."

"What about your other brothers?" Blair asked.

"They'll help, I'm sure... but... "

"Welcome to the Sandburg Zone," Jim said quietly.

Megan looked at him where he stood behind Blair, a question in her eyes.

"It's a world where strange things happen. Where unusual things are commonplace. Usually they involve Sandburg - but not always. Something like you've described could only happen in the weirdness of the Sandburg Zone."

Megan shook her head. "There's nothing weird about Stu. He's just a selfish bastard!"

"But in a way - you said your parents spoiled him when he was a child. That was what made him selfish."

"Probably, but something made his girlfriend kick him out just after having his child... and the child with him. He must have treated her the way he treated our parents - as a servant for his convenience. She could have thought it would be hereditary, that his son would be as bad as he was. But at least my nephew won't grow up expecting the world to revolve around him, because he's away from his father's influence."

Jim nodded, carefully not saying that Blair knew all about a relative's selfishness. Blair loved his mother and wouldn't hear a word against her - but there was no denying that although Naomi loved Blair, he couldn't really depend on her; she was thoroughly selfish!

Which automatically assured that anyone living with - or had ever lived with - a selfish relative, made him or her a denizen of the Sandburg Zone.


End file.
